


Love Come In All Places

by secretidentityX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asher Javed Jeager Ackerman - Freeform, Babies, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Confusion, Cooking Lessons, Cooking Levi, Crafts, Crying Eren Yeager, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Happy go lucky, Housewife Eren Yeager, Laundry, M.I.A, M/M, Malnutrition, Minor Character Death, Minor character mentions, Missing in Action, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parent Death, Rated for Levi's Language (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scents & Smells, Shock & Awe, Slow Burn, Soldiers, Subordinate to Friends, Sympathy, Worried Hange, lying, new version, scavenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX
Summary: It's been one week since Levi and Eren disappeared.  They've been missing in action. The corps tried to find them but it's impossible because of the titans. They need to go back inside the wall or they'll lose their soldier lives, even if that means leaving humanity’s ray of light.Eren and Levi stranded somewhere unfamiliar.





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Comes In All Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478145) by [secretidentityX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX). 



> So finally guys...the 2.0 Version of the story, I'll tell you first that this is 99% not same as the previous one...I hope you enjoy it and it's a real slow burn now

_It's been one week since Levi and Eren disappeared. They've been missing in action. They tried to find them but it's impossible because of the titans. They need to go back inside the wall or they'll lose their soldier lives, even if that means leaving humanity’s ray of light_.

* * *

     "Erwin, we need to find them quickly, they've been missing for one week." Hange said, with a serious tone. She was usually a happy-go-lucky person, but she couldn't be it now. "I want to, but we can't rush things as we want". Hange suddenly stood up. “But-". Erwin looked her straight into her eyes. "What do you think we'll gain if thousands of soldiers died because of our rushed decision?". Hange grit her teeth, holding her anger inside. "I know you want to find them quickly, so do I. But we can't sacrifice more soldiers anymore. I'm sure they'll be fine, they're Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's last hope."

      Hange sat and leaned back. "That's why we need to bring them back. We can't let them die-" Erwin glare toward her, making Hange shut her mouth. "I'm sure they'll be fine." Hange closed her eyes when she suddenly remembered something. She gasped, covering her mouth. "What is it, Hange?" Erwin said interested by Hange's reaction. "What's Levi?” She asked as she keep biting her nails. "What do you mean?". Hange stopped biting her nails. "Is he an Alpha or Beta?". Erwin looked at her and said. "He's an Alpha".

     Hange looked at him with a shocked plus excitement look. "Eren's heat will start tomorrow." Erwin finally got the hint, stood up and walked toward her. "Then, we'll have to find them quickly."

     Hange nod and said. “What will you do if they brought child with them?" Wiggling her eyebrows mischievously "Hange...it's not funny". Hange finally smiled again. "Heh...it's weird of me to be worrying about them...I'm sure they'll be fine". Erwin looked at her, still worrying about what Hange told him earlier. "Do you think that there us possibilities of that happening?". Hange looked at him amused. "We'll be busy I guess". Erwin looked at her in disbelief. "Ugh...let's grab some food." Hange nodded and they walked to the dinning room.

      Erwin saw a familiar blondie. "Hello Arlert.” He greet the blondie and walked toward him leaving Hange behind. Hange cursed at him and walked toward her squad.

    "Commander," Armin said as Erwin sit beside him. Armin smiled and looked at him. His happy face become gloomy as they talk. "Have you find them?". Erwin pat his shoulder and said, "No...but I'm sure they'll be fine". Armin nodded and continued eating his food.

    There was too much food on his plate. "Why are you eating so much? You usually eat a small portion of food everyday." Armin looked at him with a puppy eyes and the man just look at him, trying to figure out the answer for his questions. "Sasha and Connie told me to eat more and force the food on my plate. I can't throw it, it would be a waste".

     Erwin look at him and smiled. "Then, you have responsibilities to finish it up.” Armin looked at him disapprovingly. Noticing that the man wasn’t eating, Armin ask him why. “I have forgotten to get it.” He said turning around to look at the table, where they serves food for soldiers. “And It seems like we’re out of foods right now.” The foods were gone from the table.

    “You can have my leftover Commander. I wasn’t even thinking about eating it.” Armin pushed the plate to Erwin. Even though it was a leftover, Erwin shouldn’t waste it. He must appreciate it, he knew how people work hard to pay the taxes and work in the field for them to eat. He was lucky as he can still eat meals three times a day, when he knew how many people in this messed up world would kill just to get a bite. “Thank you Arlert.” He said, picking up a spoon to eat. “I’m sorry, for giving you my leftover Commander.” Armin bid him farewell by nodding off apologetically, and thus he walked away to his quarters. Erwin just looked at him until he disappeared behind the door.

* * *

* * *

 

    Levi carried Eren in front of him, draping him with his cape to cover him from the rain. He had walked for 3 hours straight inside the forest. Lady Luck was on their side, they haven't ran into a titan on their way.

      Eren, still unconscious, doesn't know what is happening to them right now. Levi walked and walked until he saw a ruined village. He saw one house without any holes in it and went inside. He laid Eren down slowly and looked for place to build a fire. This wouldn't happened to them if the fucking titan didn't kidnap them.

     Levi saw a titan grabbing Eren's unconscious body. He sprinted toward the titan, trying to save Eren. When titan that was holding Eren saw Levi and looked at him, he freeze, only his hair was swaying from the harsh air. The titan took the chances and grabbed him. It ran away before anyone noticed that Levi and Eren were missing. It ran for 2 hours and arrived at a cave, where it put Eren and Levi down.

     Levi struggled to move his muscles, he felt like he could move again after he could feel his leg moving up and down. He looked over the titan and grabbed Eren's body and escaped using his 3D Maneuver Gear. The titan tried to grab them when a lightning struck it.

     Levi ran away with Eren in his arms. His 3D Maneuver Gear gas emptied and he landed on the ground. He started to look around, he had no idea where they were. He started to walk holding Eren in his arm when rain came down from the sky. He took off his cape to cover Eren's body and started to walk faster, searching for shelter.

     He found firewood lying on the floor. He grabbed it and start to light the fire. When it actually worked, he added firewood to make it larger. He put rocks around it so that it wouldn't spread around. He put Eren closer to the fire so that he wouldn't be cold. He unbuttoned his and Eren's shirts and tossed them aside along with his 3D Maneuver Gear. He had thought about embracing Eren from behind so that they could heat up their bodies using each other's body heat but because of his rationality and pride, he can’t or wouldn’t . "Ugh...it's cold." Levi said, as he closed his eyes as he sleep beside Eren, with a five inch gape between the two of them.

     Eren woke up when the sun was up. "I'm thirsty. .." He tried to stand up but someone was holding him from behind. He looked closely, half asleep. He saw Levi's sleeping face, he was frowning in his sleep. Eren almost chuckled at him when he realized that his Captain was sleeping beside him . "Wha- what?!"

      Levi woke up and looked at Eren, he was still sleepy. “What the actual fuck are you shouting loudly in the morning Jeager.” He grumbled while glaring at him. “S-Sir.” Eren sit still on the floor. Feeling like a fish out of water, he doesn’t know what to do. If look could kill, Eren would be at death’s door by Levi staring at him like he wanted to slaughter him. “Jeager, do you realise what the fuck happened to us right now?” Eren could sense the fury laced between the words he just uttered. “Captain, I can see that we’re inside some unfamiliar house.” He saw the campfire remaining. “And you built us campfire...” Levi was getting impatient. “Brat, stop beating around the bush.” He knew something inside and out that’s Eren doesn’t know anything at all. “I don’t know Sir.” He said, keeping his eye contact with the Captain.

     "Tch". Levi grabbed their shirts off the floor and wore his. "Put your shirt on we need to find food if we want to live." Eren looked around when he finally realised that he’s naked on top. "What happened? Where we are? And why are we not wearing our shirts? Sir." Levi grabbed Eren's hair and shut his mouth.

      "First, a titan kidnapped us. Second, this is our shelter until we find a way to get back home. Third, I need to warm you up or you'll get hypothermia. And fourth, I don't want to fucking answer any of your questions anymore. Now you know that, go and find some food for us. I need to find somewhere else we can rest at before we find a way to the base, this place look like a piggery." Eren nodded, he actually didn’t know how did they got there even after Levi told him that a fucking titan kidnap them.

      Before he left Levi asked him if he could transform into a titan. He bit his thumb but he didn't transform. The wound healed like usual, but why did he couldn't transform?. Levi saw Eren's terrified eyes and told him they will talk after they fill their stomach. He looked like deer caught in the headlights. Eren went to find food for them after that.

* * *

     Levi saw a house that looked like it hadn't been destroyed by the titans. He went inside and looked around. It needed to be cleaned. The living room was big, it had a fireplace and a comfy sofa.

     He saw a big portrait of a man and a woman. He went inside a room that looked like the dining room and a kitchen. He was sure that the will need to stay there longer than needed, so he need to make sure that their supplies will be enough for both of them. He opened the tap and water flowed out, he knew that they had a water supply. He looked at the stove. They could use it for cooking

       There was a sack of salt and flour nearby the stove, he check it up to see if it’s still edible and it’s. He went into another room that looked like a bedroom. The bed looked comfortable but needed to be cleaned. They will clean the house tomorrow. He saw a closet and opened it, he saw inside it, shirt and pants that'll fit him. "It wouldn't fit Eren". He said and saw a couple of [male night gown](https://goo.gl/images/pEfe7Z) that might fit Eren. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind it." He said, not really minding the clothes problem. They need to wash the stuffs first before wearing the. Only god who know what might lurking inside the closet before he came here.

       Eren picked up fruits that he knew it could be eaten and went back to the village. He saw Levi coming out from a house and went toward him. "Captain!". Levi looked at the fruits Eren brought and smirk at him for a second. "Good job." He helped Eren bring the fruits to their new shelter.

       "What are we doing here? Sir." Levi put down the fruits on the table before answering him. "It's our new shelter, it is better than the piggery last night. It has water, fire and clothes for us." He told him and told Eren to wash his hand before they eat.

      They ate lunch together at the table. "Captain...um ..captain". Levi glared at Eren. "Tch- what? you fucking brat.” "Um, when we’re going back to the base?” He said, while chewing on the fruits that he remembered it being called as an apple. "Do you fucking realise what problem you’ve brought for us this time you shitty brat?” Eren opened and closed his mouth to defend himself. "I don’t even know what is happening Sir." He said as fire burning in his eyes.

     Levi looked at him and felt the determination of him to prove that it was not his gault . "Sure, it’s such a good idea of you, sleeping around when we’re in war with the titans". Levi fire back, ignoring the idea of over stepping the boundaries between subordinate and superior . "I don’t know what are you talking about Captain". Squinting his eyes at the older man. “You’re are fucking unconscious when the titan triend to kidnap you.” Levi pointed his finger toward Eren. “But Sir-“ Levi didn’t even bid him any glance as he walked away to the toilet.

     Eren was left alone, and he tried to think the possibility of why he was unconscious that time if what his captain said was true.

      Levi went outside the bathroom and headed toward the bedroom to grab the clothes that he need to wash. He saw Eren in front of the closet. "What are you doing?" He said as the boy was rummaging around the closet. "I think this wouldn't fit me." Running his hand in the closet. Levi looked at him and smiled. "Who said you'll wear it, it's mine and this is yours." He said pointing at the night gown." You must be kidding, right?".

       Levi looked at him with his usual poker face. “Jeager, you don’t have any choices. Either you wear it or wear your uniform for how fucking long time we’re going to be stuck over here.” He said, shoving him lightly to make way for him to get the clothes. “Then I’ll just wear my uni-“ His leg got kicked by Levi before he could finish his word.

     “No you damn shit, I’m not letting you to wear dirty clothes around me. You better wash your damn uniform and only wear it in the day. Now brat, grab those night gown. You’re going to wash it in the stream.” Levi grabbed the clothes he was going to wear. “Cap-“ Levi grabbed his hair. “I’m not your damn babysitter, so stop whining and do as I told you. It’s an order.” He said, going out with the clothes in his hand. Eren just comply with Levi’s order.

      They arrived at the little [stream](https://goo.gl/images/uDEfZH) behind the house. Out of nowhere, there was soap in the older man hand. Eren just look at him confusedly. “What? Did you think we’re going to wash it without soap?” He said mockingly. “No Sir, but where did you get the soap?” Eren said as he walked toward the older man. “I brought it.” One sentence and that was enough.

      “Brat, here.” He said, tossing the bar of soap to Eren. He caught it before it meet the ground beneath him. “Wash this clothes. If I come back and you’re not finished by evening, no dinner for you.” He shoved the clothes in his arms to Eren and walked away. Eren was debating whether to comply with it or go against his order.

    But again, he didn’t want to take the risk of angering the man. ‘Better do it quickly.’ He thought and went to sit nearby the stream beneath a large tree. He started to wash the clothes in the shades of the tree.

* * *

     Levi on the other hand was busy making clothesline for them to dry the clothes. He found an useable axe. He took it and went to chop wood to make the posts. When he finished making two long poles and two short log to hang multiple lines. He took along him tools for him to make the clothesline from the house.

      The nails are slightly rusted but still useable. He began to make it near the house, so that they can pick it up quickly if the rain start pouring down.

       When he finished making it, he went to look at the boy. He walked without making any noises. He could hear the boy humming as he washed the clothes. Levi knew from the first time they met that Eren is an omega just from his scent, but being labelled as that didn’t matter to the boy at all. He was still determined to become a soldier, when all omega around his age are busy preparing themselves to become a housewife/househusband.

       Omega make him sick sometimes, but only the whore-like type. Throwing themselves to him, the thought made him disgusted. Luckily, the brat didn’t act like that, he could be mistaken as an alpha if it’s not because of his scent.

      When Eren smelled the captain’s scent behind him, he quickly turned his head around and saw the man holding an axe.

      “What’s wrong Sir?” He asked as the man face looked like he was disgusted. That brought Levi from his sickening thought of whore-like omega that he almost kill long time if it’s not for Hange interference.

       “Eren, I made a clothesline near the house, hang the clothes there. I’m going to hunt now.” He told him and walk away. “Okay.” The thought of the man killing send shudder in his body.

     Levi was lurking around the forest for a couple of hours now, he need to go back to the house before the sun set. He stopped at his track and tried to hear movement around him. There were sounds of something breaking the stick he put around. He took couple of steps quietly to look at the perpetrator.

      He saw a deer, eating grass without any sense of danger that’s going to befall on it. Levi lift up the axe in his hand before throwing it hard toward the deer. The axe’s head hit the deer’s head and Levi could hear skull crushing under the impact.

       The deer fell down after a couple of seconds. Levi took the axe and put the haft inside his pocket. He lift up the big deer and put it around his shoulder.

       Eren was finishing hanging up the clothes when he heard the man grumbling about how dirty the blood is making him. “Captain!” He shouted when he saw blood trickling down from his head. He ran to check up the man, there was a big deer he was carrying. “Are you alright?” Worry laced in his scent.

       “I’m fine. Now, can you take this fucking animal from me.” Eren didn’t waste anytime taking the burden from him. “Put it on the table.” Eren didn’t know how can the man, shorter than him carry this heavy deer. That’s why he look up to the man.

      He was panting when he finally put down the deer on the table. “Eren, do you know how to make soap from the deer fat?” Levi asked him, he had cleaned the blood on his face but Eren can still smell it. “No, I don’t know Sir.” Levi took his 3D Maneuver Gear and slice the deer’s back leg.

       He slice both of it and left the deer without its’ fat back legs. “This, here. Is going to become a soap.” He said. “What? How?” Eren is out of Levi’s range of thinking. “I’ll teach you tomorrow.” Levi said and took out a small knife from his belt. “First, I need to butcher this and we’ll smoke it.” Eren sat on the chair and look at Levi butchering the deer graciously. “Watch and learn brat.”

      He finished butchering and removing the stomach in only an hour. “Captain do you want me to throw this stomach?” He asked, while pointing at the stomach in the bowl. “Throw it in the stream, fish would gather around. We’ll go fishing after we cleaned this house tomorrow, I have a hunch that we’ll stay here longer.”

     Eren went out to throw the deer intestine into the stream. After he finished throwing it, the sun is set and the day was turning into night. Stars were coming out to decorate the sky.

        “Eren, what are you doing?” Levi said, coming out from the back door. “Captain, have you done your job?” Eren asked, there was smoky smell in the air. “Yeah, I was going to call you to eat brat. So, what are you doing?” Levi said in his bored tone. “I’m just star gazing. I’ve never got the chance to do it once I got into the survey corps.”

      Levi looked at the boy, he should really remember that Eren is only seventeen years old. When he was that age, he was working as a gang leader in the underground. “You can’t help it brat. Let’s go inside, the foods are going cold.” Eren look up the sky fir the last time before following Levi from behind.

     They were eating quietly in the table when the thought suddenly occur inside Eren’s mind. “Sir, where will I sleep tonight?” Levi looked at him for awhile before answering. “Where do you want to sleep?” Levi asked, Eren was thrown off with the question. “On a bed if that’s possible.”

       He was fidgeting around his chair. There was a moment of silence between the two of them. “You can sleep on the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Levi told him while chewing on his food. “I can’t do that Sir.” Eren looked at him. “Then what’s your idea?”

      Eren bite his upper lip, thinking about what can they do. Then an idea came upon him. “How about we take turns using the bed. Tonight, you sleep in the bed and I’m on the couch. Tomorrow we’ll change place.” He said, there was sparkle in his eyes. “Then we’ll just follow your idea. Go and grab dry clothes for me, I’m going to take bath now.” He leave his dirty plate on the table for Eren to wash later. “Yes Captain.”

     Eren do what he was told, there was clothes that hadn’t dried yet on the clothesline. He will pick it up next morning, he just hope that it will not rain tonight.  
He sit on the couch, waiting for the man to finish cleaning up his body. “Eren.” There was floral scent from the man and it smelled like lavender.

      There was towel hanging around his waist. “Where is my clothes?” He walked in his direction. “Here.” Eren pass him his clothes, it was a night gown. “Brat, are you kidding with me right now?” He asked slightly irritated. “The other is still wet.” He told him.

      Levi took it from him and wear it annoyed. The night gown is slightly big, no it’s big and Levi looked so small wearing it. Levi give Eren the towel he was wearing a moment ago. “Take a bath brat and go to sleep early, we have another day ahead of us tomorrow.” He told him and walked into the bedroom.

       Eren took a quick bath and went to the living room. The dusty couch is clean now and there was blanket and pillow for him.’ It must be Captain’ He thought. He laid on the couch and heard footstep coming from the kitchen. He sit up and look at the owner of it.

      It was Levi, he stopped in his track when he heard Eren sighing in relief. “Chill out brat, I’m just getting a cup of water.” There was indeed a cup of water in his hand. “I thought it was someone else.” He actually thought that titan had gotten into the house. “Go to sleep brat.” Levi said and went back to the bedroom.

      Eren laid back on the couch. “Goodnight Captain.” Eren said, there was no reply from the older man. So he closed his eyes to sleep.

    He hoped that tomorrow, they will be talking about plan for them to get back to the base. He wished that his friends will not worry about him and his other superior will be planning to search for them. That night, he couldn’t sleep well, as he was having a weird and scary nightmare. 


	2. Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back (^♡^) LOL. Did you miss me? \\(T^T \ ) Well I've return with a 5k 2'nd chapter...took me months to finish it (^_^) Hope you guys enjoyed it \\\\(☆♡☆)//
> 
> P/s -Did they have electricity in the manga/anime? Tell me if you got any ideas about it.
> 
> It's unbeta-ed

    Again, this endless nightmare. Blood spluttering everywhere. Eren could only watch helplessly as his comrades died. The titans was performing excellently in front of him. He couldn’t do anything. ‘Why?’ He asked himself over and over again.

‘Fight. Fight for your life.’ Voice ringing in his head. He tried to move his arms, with every ounce of energy left in him. But he can’t. His arms were buried in flesh, steaming and wet from the blood.

   There was something in his hand. He was gripping it too tightly. Maybe it was titans remnant he thought. He loose his grip and he saw it. His mother, was covered in blood. Her eyes, there was no life in it. Just, hatred.

“E-Eren...W-Why....Y-you mo-monster...” His mother said. “No mom, I’m not a monster.” He said. He tried to put his mother on the ground when a titan grabbed his hand and eat his mother. “Mons—” The titan ripped he apart.

   “No, no, mom—” He is not a monster.

He was not a titan anymore. Instead, he was back to his eleven years old self. He was being carried by a man. It was Hannes. “No. No. NO. LET ME GO. NO. MOM. MY MOM. LET ME GO. I NEED TO SAVE MY MOM. PLEASE. PLEASE. LET ME GO. PLEASE. MOM.” He pleaded over and over again. He can’t let his mother died again.

    His mother was under the rubbles. Then he saw a girl. Mikasa, she was standing beside his mother. No, she wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be next to him, on Hannes other shoulder.

Mikasa. Mikasa was standing beside his mother, waving at him. He could read her lips, she was mouthing. G.O.O.D.B.Y.E instead of save me.

    A titan picked her up just like his mother. Mikasa kept the eye contact between the two of the them, Eren could see the tears flowing from her eyes. No, she was supposed to be with him. They were going to be a soldiers, together with Armin. She was supposed to be watching over him. Be mad at whoever messed up with him. She wasn’t supposed to be there. She was his only family left.

“No. NO. MI-MIKASA. MIKASA. HANNES-SAN LET ME GO MIKASA. THE TITAN ARE GOING TO EAT MY FAMILY. HAN—” The man who was holding him wasn’t Hannes anymore.

   It was Erwin. He was not being carried anymore. He was standing as he watch Hange’s titans, Sawney and Bean turn into bones.

Erwin’s hand was on his back. “Tell me Eren, who do you think is the enemy here?” He asked him. “I-I don’t know.”

   “SHUT UP YOU LOWLY PIECE OF SHIT OMEGA!”

Who? Someone was shouting at him. Erwin hand were not behind him anymore. He was somewhere else, he was in the court room. His arms were tied with a shackle behind his back to a metal pillar. People were throwing insults at him, as if he wasn't there at all.

   “We should’ve kill him before he kill all of us.” Someone shouted. He was in the court room.

“He is a fucking titan.” Someone add. They were shouting insults at him as if he couldn’t hear it.

   He couldn't take it anymore. “SHUT THE HELL UP!” He shouted. He didn’t know what was he doing. He was adding fuel to the fire. “CAN YOU ALL JUST LISTEN TO ME!” They would never listen to him, because they were scared with him.

‘Thud’

   Something or someone hit him. Mikasa should’ve shouted by now. However there was nothing at all. He took a peek to where his friends should’ve been.

There were no one in the room. Except for the person that hit him. He lifted up his head to look at the person. It was his captain. The man wasn't making any eye contact with him? ”Eren...Why did you do that?" The man said without looking at him. He was staring at the floor.

   “What? What did I do?” Tears was gathering in his eyes. Threatening to fall in any moment. The man in front of him wasn’t making any eye contact with him.

“Why did you kill all of us?” There was swarm of people standing behind his captain. Some of it was his friends and he couldn’t recognize the others. They were all covered in blood, some lost parts of their body. “No-I didn’t kill all of you.” Tears slips down on his cheeks. He couldn't hold it anymore and started sobbing on the floor. Levi finally look in his eyes.

   “No Eren, don’t lie.” Blood trickling down on Levi’s face. “Eren...Don’t lie...Eren...” He couldn’t say anything. Levi kept saying it over and over again. ‘No-I’m not.’ He thought as he cried.

Eren could only cry as people gather around him and saying that he killed them.

* * *

* * *

 Levi woke up because of the loud noise coming from outside. The sounds he heard was like someone was suffocating. Maybe there were intruders. His instinct to protect his territory rose and he almost growl at whoever was making the boy sounds like that.

Slowly he tiptoed to the door. Opening it slightly ajar to look outside. He was alarmed when he saw nothing, no one walking around. They must’ve set up a trap for him to fell for.

   He conceal his scent and tame his raging instinct. He lunged forward and expect someone to start shouting commands. However, there was no trap at all.

No intruders, no problem, no titans. ‘So, what the fuck is wrong with the kid, and what the hell is this rotten smell’, he thought.

   He look at the boy who was making that weird sounds. He was sleeping soundly, too soundly for Levi’s liking. He’s annoyed and Eren was annoying.

He walked to the kitchen, fuck it was a mess. They've only washed the dishes that they need to use yesterday and leave the remaining dished and cutlery for them to wash today.

   He took a big bowl, a wooden spoon, a pot and four plates. He use the back door to go to the stream. He washed all the things he brought with him before washing up.

When he finished washing up, he went to harvest wild berries. There were bunch of it growing nearby the stream. He cleaned it in the stream and put it in the pot.

   He goes back to the house to make breakfast. From what he had observed, despite being an omega, Eren can’t cook. Sure, he can cook if someone keep their eyes on him.

Petra, when she was still alive. She would teach Eren how to work around the kitchen. Telling him how much salt he need to add. At least the food he made with Petra’s help was edible.

   After a few more successful attempt with Petra's instruction. He tried to make food by himself. No one to watch over him, so nobody know what were the things he put inside the food.

He still remember how his food made his stomach ruined for one week. He almost kill him. Almost.

   So, no. Eren is not suitable for the job. Levi lost his trust in Eren with the kitchen. He brought back the stuffs to the kitchen. He put down the pot full of berries on the table, ‘That could wait’ he thought.

He lit up fire in the stove using the remnant of firewood the house owner gathered before titan attack this village.

   Something feels off to him. Leaving his thought, he started to prepare the breakfast. First he scooped 5 cups of flour into the bowl, add a pinch of sugar and salt. He found a sugars in a tight sealed jar. He didn't know how it hasn't melted down yet. He add water into the bowl.

    He started to knead it until it become a big dough. He shaped it in circle and put it inside the stove.

Now his work to make a bread was done. He scooped two cups of flour into the same bowl he used to make the bread. He add water and sugars into the bowl. He was going to make pancake.

   When he was living underground, flour was something luxury for them. They could only eat it in small amount because the price is too high for them to afford.

He started to mix the barter with the wooden spoon. When the flour were dissolved. He searched for the pan inside the shelves. When he found it, he washed it in the sink first.

   He realised that the barter will stick on the pan without oil, and then he remembered the oil he gathered last night when he smoked the deer. They kept the remaining smoked deer hanging in the corner of kitchen.

He grabbed the oil that he kept in his empty flask. Eren was shocked when he pull out the from his boot.

   He poured the oil into the pan. The sizzling sounds coming from it entertain his ears. Though he didn't know what will the pancake taste using the deer oil.

He cooked the pancakes and stack it on a plate. After making 10 of it and the barter is finished. He started to smell the bread inside the stove. He took a towel and open the stove. The bread was golden brown and it smells fantastic.

   He used a logs to take it out, since it's too hot for him to put his hands inside. He quickly put in on a plate. He picked up a knife and washed it. He used it to slice the bread.

Now that the bread and pancake is done, he need to prepare the jam.

   He put the pot, full of berries on the stove, he add water and sugar . He waited for the berries to dissolves and turn into a jam.  
He stir it gently using the wooden spoon. He had washed it before using it again of course.

He put the jam into a bowl and set it on the table. He put the plates for Eren and him , he also arrange the food on the table. Putting all the things he prepared for breakfast. He sat at the table, debating to kick the brat to wake him up.

   "Captain, good morning." The boy greeted him from the doorway.

"Brat go wash up in three minutes and come back here." He told him with a glare. He was still annoyed with the boy.

* * *

   "Yes, Sir!" Eren saluted and ran away. Quickly washing up for the day. 'Thank god, he didn't noticed me crying.' He thought.

It wasn’t unusual for him to get nightmares every night. It happens every night, every sleep he took, even when he was just napping. But, this was the first time he could remember what his dream were and this was the worst from all of it.

   He washed his face in the bathroom. Looking at his reflection on the water surface, he looked terrible. His eyes were red and he looked tired.

He walked back to the kitchen. It was such a bizarre sight for him. His captain, Humanity’s Strongest and an alpha, sitting at the table full of foods. Which mean, he cooked them. Eren didn’t know that the man could cook.

   “Brat, sit down.” Levi looked mad at him. Eren hurriedly sit down on the chair. Not doing anything as the man stare at him.

His captain sighed. “Let’s eat.” He said. Eren let out a sigh of relief. He took a piece of bread and stack three pancakes on his plate. Using the wooden spoon to pour the jam on the pancake. Using fork to cut it into little piece before popping it into his mouth.

   Levi did the same, he took a piece of bread and stack two pancakes on his plate. He scooped some jam and put it on his plate, not on the pancakes. He used his hand and dip the bread in the jam before eating it.

It would be a perfect breakfast for them to start the day. But, Levi felt dissatisfied without his tea.

   He clicked his tongue, this brought Eren from his thought about his nightmare. “What’s wrong Sir?”

He was unsure if he wanted to converse about the matter with a brat. “Jeager, do you know how to make a tea?” Levi said as he cut the pancakes on his plate.

   “Tea? Um...” Eren was thrown off with his question. Before he finished his words, the older man cut him off. “Forget I ask you that.” Levi finished his food and went to wash his dirty dishes.

“Okay.” Eren continued to eat his food, Levi waited for him to finish. “Brat, grab me a shirt and a pants and wear your fucking uniform.” He said and walked out to the living room. Eren went to pick up the clothes he hang up yesterday. He brought a basket to put the clothes in.

   “Here you go Sir.” He gave him his clothes. Levi wear the pant first, Eren look at him doing that. Levi opened the button of his nightwear. He start undressing in front of Eren, his body was full of muscles, his abs was six- eight packs. He looked really alpha-ish despite his height.

Eren brought down his hand to touch his abs. There were four of it. Even Mikasa had a six packs. He wished that he was born as an alpha, he looked pretty and girlish figure. He worked so hard to gain his muscles.

   Hange told him that he was an omega the earlier months much to his disappointment. He thought that he was an alpha. He has not yet experience his first heat.

Hange said that it was dangerous to be around an alpha when omega was in their heat. However, only alpha could lessen their pain. After that he didn’t remember what else she had said because he was thinking about how to break the news to his friends.

   Levi could feel the stare coming from the boy. He knows that the brunette was an omega. Sure, everyone knew it after Hange goes running around and telling people that Eren is an omega and warn people to not mess up with him or she will castrate them.

People noticed how his scent changed and tried to mess up with him. Instead of the brat asking for help, the people who tried to mess with him end up begging to him to stop punching them. After that, everyone knows to never mess up with Jeager anymore.

   “Brat, what are you looking at?” He turned around to look at the boy. His top was naked and his pants was unbuttoned, it was hanging loosely around his waist.

“No-Nothing Sir.” Eren hide his face with his hand and looked at his feet. He was embarrassed that he caught looking at the older man body.

   “Wear your uniform, quick. We need to do something.” Levi looked at the uniform in the basket. At least the boy did wash his uniform.

Eren wore his pants and undressed. Levi did not wear his shirt yet. He was staring at the boy, payback for making his uncomfortable. Making the boy feel what he felt just now.

   He kept looking at the boy. Eren curves was ladylike despite the muscles on his body. Levi actually felt like he was doing something wrong by watching the boy change his clothes. Much to his annoyance with the boy, he couldn’t look at him even though they were both male.

“Brat, come out after you’re done.” Levi put on his boot and walked outside to the backyard. Eren let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

* * *

    Levi did noticed that the backyard was a untidy yesterday but didn’t try to mind it. It wasn’t that terrible, Levi could guess that the attack just happened recently. Since all the stuff in the kitchen were still edible.

They must’ve been living in a wealthy family house, because they have all the things only noble people have, big portrait, full set of cutlery, running water and even a bathtub.  
But seriously, one bedroom.

    The house had more room even when you just look at it. The house wasn’t a mansion or what, but it was comfortable.

“Captain?” Eren walked out, wearing his uniform. His face was still a little flushed.

    “Brat, come here.” He tapped his feet on the ground. Eren walked to him. “Transform into titan.” He knew he was taking a risk, having the boy transform without having his gear to knock him down if he lose control might become a problem.

“Okay Sir.” Eren bite his thumb. There was steam and blood flowing to the ground, but Eren didn’t transform. He bite his other hand, nothing happened at all.

    “Brat, did you really try to transform?” Levi glare at him. Eren was down in the dump, even though he hates the species, he couldn’t transform. “I’m sorry Sir.” Eren felt lump in his throat, he was useless. A burden.

“Don’t. Starting from now you’ll try to transform everyday. For now, let’s clean this shithole.” They went inside the house. “You’ll clean this house, I’m going to cut those filthy grass outside.”

* * *

    Eren started by dusting the furniture. After he finished, he then proceed to wipe the wooden floor. It was so dirty that the clear water in the pail turn murky. He had to change the water every one room that he cleaned.

There were a total of 6 room in that house. A bedroom, a small library, Eren was fascinated when he watch all of those book on the shelves.

   He couldn’t read really well despite having a blonde bookworm friend. He could only read the basic things like letters but he doesn’t understand the words meaning. He would love to learn how to read so that he can write letters for someone else.

The other four rooms were, an office, an art room which the window show you the view of the backyard. A nursery, with a lot of plushies and a crib. He remembered seeing some of children rearing books in the library.

   ‘That means this family had a baby and the titan-‘ Eren snapped from his disturbing thought. He will fight, to make sure that things like that will never happen again.

And the last room is a workshop. Filled with tools and a furnace. Seems like the previous owner liked to do some glass work since there were unfinished vase on the table.

   He then stripped the bed’s sheet, considering how dirty it was. He also took some dirty towels,blankets, pillowcase and couple of clothes that might fit the captain. He put it all in a basket. Bringing it to the creek.

Not wanting to procrastinate his job washing the tools, cutlery and unwashed dishes, he went back to the house to bring it all to the creek.

   Eren was struggling because it was heavy. He proceeded to wash it all, with cares and determination to wash it up until the older man couldn’t even spot any dirt on the dishes.

Without Eren knowing, the said older man was watching at his behaviour with his poker face plastered on.

* * *

   Levi was done with his job cutting the overgrown grass in the backyard. He was fortunate that there were no dangerous pest creeping around there.

He is slightly hungry and he was sure that Eren didn’t cook anything. ‘It’s not like he could cook anything.’ He thought. He saw Eren washing the dishes at the creek. He looked like he wanted to fight the dishes.

   He walked inside to start cooking lunch. Looking from what ingredient they had, he can only make something basic. For lunch he’ll make two loaf of bread, smoked deer as the stuffing and boil some water, because they can’t drink the tap water. Just thinking about thousands of bacteria in it, made Levi wanted to kick someone.

   He washed the kettle at the sink. Because obviously, someone didn’t bother to take it with him. Cleaning all the stuff he were going to use.

While he was cooking he started to think about what they need to do. They couldn’t stay here forever. Someone wasn’t going to pop up and said “Hey, want a ride back home?” If only something like that happened, the person must be a criminal that tried to take the stuff from the house and sell it to the noble fat people.

    They can’t use Eren’s power. The kid couldn’t transform and he himself didn’t know what was happening. He could use that creepy healing things though. If Hange was here with them, she would started to do some weird experiment on the boy.

He felt a little sympathy on how unlucky the kid was. But it’s not like he’d lived a happy life too. The two of them were just some miserable people, because of the cruel society and terrible hierarchy, where the rich could live in the inner walls away from the tragedy of the human eater.

   Looking at how the way was, it seems like they will be staying here longer. He need to make some way to make sure they wouldn’t be short with their resource.

He could probably make a small garden at the backyard. The rest if it will be used as Eren’s training ground. He hadn’t really look around the village.

   There could be some resource they can use. If they found livestock, they can either kill it for meat or raise it.

Something was bothering him for awhile now. Eren had cleaned the living room and it still smell rotten. Just what was rotting in there.

   Levi clicked his tongue when he finished making lunch. Setting the table. He went to call Eren for lunch since they will be going to the village.

* * *

   Eren was finishing his task, hanging the stuff he washed to the clothesline. He remembered when his mother scold him when he got into a fight with the neighbouring kid.

She was picking up the bed sheets and Mikasa helped her. Just thinking about his mother made him tight in the chest. Without him knowing, tears were falling down.

   “Oi, lunch is ready and- why are you crying again?” Levi appeared out of nowhere. Eren wiped his tears violently, “No sir, there were some dust inside my eyes.” He walked inside quickly leaving the man behind.

He put the basket to its’ place and sit at the table. Levi followed him from behind and sit across him. “Let’s eat.” He said. Eren eat the food slowly, it’s good, the man could indeed cook.

   He was busy savouring his food even though he kind of lost his appetite when he remembered his memories. He didn’t realize that someone was watching at him.

“Oi, eat your food.” He was slightly startled by the man. “Okay.” He ate his food quietly. “Brat, we will be going to the village to scavenge stuff. So eat, I don’t want to look after you if you fainted again.” He glared at the boy.

   “Yes, sir.” Eren avoided to meet his eyes, he just stare at the floor. He heard a quiet sigh coming from his captain. “Meet me at the front when you finished.” Levi walked away leaving only his dirty dishes. “And, bring some water, we have to stay hydrated.”

Eren could feel that his lips was chapped without looking at the mirror. He washed the dishes after he was finished gobbling down his food. He found some water bottles inside the shelves.

   He cleaned it and put the water into it. He recalled seeing some [backpacks](https://goo.gl/images/Yze8z5) in the workshop. He took it, clean the dust surrounding it for a bit and put the water bottle separately.

He advanced to the front where Levi was. When he arrived there, his captain was holding an axe and a bow string with some arrows in a quiver on the ground.

   “Oi, take this.” Levi hand him the bow. “We can’t be too relaxed here, titans might pop out of nowhere.” Eren took the bow string and mounted the quiver on his back.

“Sir what is the plan?” Eren asked him as he pass him his backpack. Levi took it, put the axe in it and wear it on his back. “We’ll look around the village, I’ll search around the west area and you’ll be at the east. We’ll meet here again, we’ll pick the heavy stuffs with the [cartwheel](https://goo.gl/images/LXxt5z).” Eren turned around to look at the cartwheel. “Sir, where did you found it?”

   “There.” He pointed at the road, there were some rotten apples scattered on the road.

“Now let’s go, the day aren’t going to wait for us.” Levi said and Eren followed him from behind.

* * *

   Eren was walking around, he already entered five houses. He found a sack of flour, salt, and sugar. Some seasoning and a bag of yeast which he put inside the backpack. Leaving the heavy stuffs for later.

There were also some seeds and fertilizer. He also collected clothes that could fit him and the captain. He put the stuffs they were going to take outside the house and pile it.

   He entered the last house, considering it was a small village, there were only a small amount of houses in it.

He rummaged around the house. He found a bottle of beer and some rotten vegetables. He picked up the beer and put it in his backpack, maybe the captain would need it to cook something.

   He search through the shelves. He found a couple of tea jars, black tea, chamomile tea, lavender tea, and peppermint tea. He could tell just from the scent.

He seal the jars tightly and put it in his backpack. His backpack looked like it could burst open in any moments because of the jars.

   He put all the things he found after that, piling outside the house. He walked back to the house they’re staying. Better call it home, because they’ll live there longer than needed.

He saw Levi standing there with rope in his hand. “Sir what-“. “MOOO” He looked at the source of the sound. There was a live, big, healthy cow tied to the rope. “This is a cow, a milk cow to be precise.” Levi showed him as if it was normal to do.

   He didn’t expected the man to bring animals back. “Ah-Okay.” Eren just nodded. “Sir, can I put something inside before we go?” Levi stared at his backpack before nodding.

“Take this thing and tie it to a tree near the creek.” He tossed him the rope in his hand. Eren went to tie the cow first before storing the teas in the shelves.

* * *

* * *

   Levi found out that in the west area there was only a farm and small shop. He found stuff like potatoes, cabbage, carrot, eggplant and mire vegetables in the farm. He harvested some of it for dinner tonight.

There were also piggery with fat pigs in it and a big chicken coop, probably storing many of it. He also saw eggs laying around. He saw a barn where he found the cow eating hay in it.

   There were ten sack of chicken food (corn). Box filled with seeds. (Corn, Potatoes, Carrot, and etc...) He noticed that some of the vegetables were going bad. He’ll feed that to the pigs.

He searched for a rope to tie the cow. He tied it to the fence before going to the shop not far from the farm.

    He could only found soaps in the shop. This was a fucking soap shop. He took back his word to teach Eren how to make soap from the deer back leg’s fat. Clearly, the soap in this shop could lasted them for couple of years and he hoped that they will not stay there longer.

He walked back to fetch the cow and wait for Eren to return in the front house. It didn’t take the boy long, he couldn’t even get the chance to tie the cow to a tree before he appeared with his big backpack.

* * *

    The took all the things they have gathered. First, they gathered the stuffs in the west area first because there were less stuffs that they need to take.

They went to take the stuffs from the east area. After they finished bringing all the stuffs to the house, the stored some of it in kitchen which were the cooking ingredient. In the workshop, the soaps they brought, since the bathroom isn’t suitable for that many soaps.

    The sun was already set and the moon was shining brightly in the sky, with stars surrounding it. They finished their job.

“Eren pick up the laundry and watch the stew.” Levi told him before he went to take a bath. Eren quickly went to pick up the laundry and turn off the stove before going to make the bed.

    He set the table because the man weren’t done with his bath yet. He remembered the teas so he boil some water. Levi changed into his nightgown already.

It’s not like he liked to wear that thing, but until Eren washed the shirts and pants he found, he need to wear that shit.

    He heard Eren turning off the stove. He walked inside the kitchen. There was kettle on the stove, the stew was served on the table.

“Captain, let’s eat.” They sit at the table and eat in the silence. “Brat, tomorrow morning you’ll try to transform. If you can’t that means we’ll stay here longer.” Eren looked at the man.

    “What if I can?” Levi lifted his face to meet the boy’s. “Well, even if you could turn, it’s not like we know the way to the base. It’s too risky.” Levi was sure Eyebrows and Four-eyes were searching for them now.

“Can’t we just try? It’s not like I can’t bring you to the base with my titan form.” Levi glared at him. “It’s too risky, you can go into berserk mode, destroying all things in your sight. I don’t have my gears to prevent that. You’ll be tired, if we didn’t found the base we’ll have to sleep on the tree, that means we’ll be unguarded and exposed to the titans.”

    Levi finished his words with his tongue clicked. “So what will we do?” Eren was slightly panicked. What if they wouldn’t return at all. What if titans attack this village again. Will they died in vain?

“Let’s just wait for them to search for us. It’s not like your sister would stay still knowing you’re missing out there.” Levi said with a huff.

    Eren nodded. He was finished with his stew. He remembered to make the tea before the water cooled down. He proceed to make the tea. Taking the chamomile tea from the shelves, he put some of it in the kettle. He steep it for 5 minutes.

Since the kitchen counter and the dinning table were three meters apart, Levi couldn’t really see what was the boy doing. But his nose picked up a nice scent.

    Eren used the filter to prevent the leaves from entering the tea pot. Eren washed the teacup before putting it on a small tray. This family must’ve drink coffee or tea since they have the full [tea set](https://goo.gl/images/QqftcS), but the thing is, there were no coffee beans or tea leaves in this house. Maybe the used this tea set as a decoration.

    He brought the tea to the table. Pouring it for him and his captain. “Where did you found this?” Levi felt grateful and shocked at the same time but hide it for himself.

“I found it in the village, probably a tea lover house since I found more.” He pointed to the shelves. “I was shocked that you didn’t saw it sir.” There was amusement in his tone. “I put the seasoning in the other shelves.” Levi told him with a sigh.

    Eren sit back on his seat. “Oi, did you found something rotting in the living room?” Levi asked him as he sipped his tea. Feeling the fluid entering his body. Warm and soothing.

“No sir, but I could smell a faint rotting smell.” Eren told him. “Faint, huh.” Levi could smell it clearly in his nostril. “Wake up early tomorrow, we need to do something.” He told him and stand up to walk away.

    Eren took his bath after he washed the dishes. He changed into the nightgown. When he walked to the bedroom, Levi was already lying on the sofa.

Eren went inside the bedroom and go to the living room again with blanket and pillow in his arm. “Use this sir. It’s cold at night. Goodnight, captain. ” He told him.

    He didn’t expect the man to thank him so he step back into the bedroom when Levi took the stuffs from his hand. “Brat, don’t cry again this night. Go sleep now.” Levi told him.

He closed the door behind him. He was distressed because the man knew that he cried this morning. He thought, that when he cried while after remembering his mother, his captain asked him ‘why are you crying again?’ not ‘why are you crying?’ he should've realized that sooner.

    The man act if he never cried, probably not wanting to bother the boy or he just didn’t care about him.

He run his fingers in his brown locks. Feeling frustrated, he plopped himself on the bed. He could smell the man’s scent, something like forest after rain, flowery and freshening.

    It lulled him to sleep. His scent mingled together. He was sleeping dreamless for awhile, before his nightmare started again, the same dream, it felt like a loop. An endless dream.

He hoped that this nightmare would stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this fanfic hit the kudos button and leave some comments >♡<
> 
> Backpack - https://goo.gl/images/Yze8z5  
> Cartwheel - https://goo.gl/images/LXxt5z  
> Tea set - https://goo.gl/images/QqftcS


	3. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found a little suprise hiding in the house  
> ☆Unbeta-ed☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...I'm back...lol...this past months had been hard for me...I've developed an ED...which is not great at all...I'm not saying that I'm recovered now...but im still fighting to be alive...believe it or not...i lost like 12 kg in 2 months...my mind have been occupied with the thought of starving/purging and calories...which is why I forgot all about this story...I've just visited it back this week  
> I'm glad I saw this cause I want to continue doing this story...thank you to all that's still waiting for an update (i hope there's)  
> Enjoy the story...think of it as my early Christmas presents lol

   "Eren...Eren, why did you kill us?" The bloodied person infront of him said. His eyes looked dead and unrecognisable. He wanted to say that he didn't kill them, but instead he started to apologize again and again for whatever reason it was.

    "You can't unring a bell,Eren. What done is done." The man said as people began to gather behind him. "You're our last hope." Blood dribbling from the man's head and he was being picked up from the ground by a big filthy hand. The big group people infront of him vanished like they've never even there at the first place.  
    Eren looked at the man who he recognised as his superior and Humanity's Strongest Soldier, being eaten by the same titan that had eaten his mom infront of his own eyes years ago. Eren began to thought, he reaps what he sow. It's his fault for being weak and helpless, that everyone he cared for died in vain.  
     Crying over and over again until he felt that there's no tears left to cry. His body slumped on the ground, his hope for freedom is dead in the water. He closed his teary eyes as the world crumbled around him.

* * *

* * *

    Levi woke up a bit earlier than he wanted to. The world outside the windows is still asleep to him. He sit up on the sofa and looked around at the surrounding in the living room. Eren did a good job at cleaning up the house, but the rotten smell that he'd been smelling for two days bothered him to his core.  
     'That brat couldn't have missed any animals carcass, would he?' Levi thought to himself. He need to have a talk with the boy about this matter later.  
    He pushed his body up from his sorry excuses of bed and went straight to the bathroom. He then stretched his tight muscles in the kitchen for awhile before starting the day by making breakfast for the two of them.  
      He already planned his tasks for the day inside his head. He wasn't going to let them die before he brings freedom that the humanity inside this freaking wall deserved. After one hour of preparing the food, the sun began to make it way up to the sky, lighting the world beneath it. The kitchen smelled like fresh bread and tea. The thought that they'll never be short on their food relaxed Levi a bit.  
      He set the foods and drinks on the table swiftly. He brought a clean bucket to the backyard where the cow was tied to a tree. He began milking the cow effortlessly not breaking any sweats at all.  
He brought the fresh milk into the kitchen and poured it all into a glass bottle. He then put it on the table, when a tired looking brat walk in the kitchen.

* * *

* * *

      Eren watched as the world around him crumbled. Then just in blink of an eyes he was standing on the wall. The ground under him looked so far away from him. He felt tired, emotionally and physically. Everything just didn't work like he wanted. Slowly, he started to lean forward and in instant he was falling down fast, feeling the air around him, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact he'll feel in a bit of time.  
       Tears fall from his eyes and then he felt his body hit the ground. He picked up his head, instead of the earth and not so soft rocks, he was meet with a big eerie smile. The not so unfamiliar smile he wished to never saw again. He was on the palm of the[titan](https://www.google.com/search?ie=UTF-8&client=ms-android-samsung&source=android-browser&q=smiling+titan#imgrc=jv6Cx_FwtJNI2M:) that killed his mother and superior. He could see remnant of them between the creatures teeth.  
      Before he could do anything, the titan tossed him inside it mouth and he was swallowed by it. He saw his mother and superior standing still, staring at him. "You kill both of us, Eren." They said in sync. Their eyes turned around and become white, blood falling down from their eyes. Eren saw his reflection in their eyes. At first it was blurry and unrecognisable, it becomes clear as the time pass. It wasn't his face anymore, his face turned into the titan that ate him. Smiling eerily just like how he remembered. And he mouthed, 'murderer.' To himself.

* * *

      Eren body jerked up on the bed,he felt beads of sweat on his forehead."Haah-Ahh...ha..haah." He panted, trying to fill air in his lungs. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeves.  
     Another nightmare. He could remember all of it but refused to replay the scenes back in his head. The room was filled with his distressed scents, he opened the window to let air flow into the room. He took a deep breath before making his way to the kitchen. He could smell the delicious smell from the living room, mixing with a faint smell of rotten flesh.  
     He walked in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He saw his Captain taking his seat at the table. "Good morning, Sir." He said before taking his own seat at the table, which is infront of the older man.  
     The man answered with clicking his tongue lightly. "Brat, go wash up first." He said. Eren hurries to wash up in the bathroom and doesn't bother to change the night gown he's wearing, he just tucked it in neatly before hurrying to the kitchen.  
     The older man obviously waited for him. He took his seat and they began to eat in silent. When they're finished with their breakfast, they sit for awhile, sipping occasionally on their tea before Levi broke the silence.  
     "Brat, did you fucking found any animals carcass shit in the living room while cleaning yesterday?" He said with a scowl plastered on his face.  
      "No, Sir." Eren said with a frown. The roon indeed smelled like rotten flesh, but he didn't found anything dead while cleaning yesterday. But it does felt off with the origins of the foul smell.  
     "If you said so, Brat." Levi said leaving his dishes for Eren to clean. He left the boy and went to search for hoe in the workshop. He found and iron hoe lying on the floor in the corner of the room. He picked it up and went to the backyard.  
      He choose a plot which is the ground behind the house,not far from it to start making a [small garden](https://goo.gl/images/YfbRuo). He began to dug the dirt, plowing it to make it suitable for planting vegetables.  
      He then went into the wood to chop some long, sturdy, tree branches. He gathered enough and started to make fences from it around the garden. He left a little space for the gates.  
      Eren walked out from the back door with laundry basket in his hands. He saw Levi's work and stopped on his track to look at him for a bit. "Brat, go grab the seed box and the bucket in the kitchen." He told Eren as he was making a plant support frame.  
       Eren did what he was told quickly and gave Levi what he needed, then he told the boy to continue whit whatever fucking thing he was doing. Eren took the basket from the ground and went to the stream.  
      Levi had made five garden beds he picked four packets of different vegetables from the box. Which is salad leaves, tomatoes, radishes and runner beans. He planted the runner beans in the garden bed where he had made a support frame for the plant to grow. He then planted the other vegetables in separate garden bed. One garden bed, he planted it with blueberries.  
    He went back to the workshop searching for pots. He found three small pots and went back outside. He filled the pots with dirt before planting, strawberry, parsley and mint separately in the pots. He put the[pots](https://goo.gl/images/DN43dj) on the windowsill in the kitchen, where it's directly above the sink.  
    Satisfied with his works, Levi went to search for Eren. He heard the boy humming while hanging the laundry. "Oi, have you tried to transform again this morning?" He asked him. Eren looked to ground and said he had but failed to transform.  
    Levi let out a sigh. "Meet me after you finished your job." Levi told him before walking away. Eren finished his job as fast as he can and went to meet the man at the backyard.  
    "Brat, today I'm gonna teach you how to defend yourself against fucker that tried to fuck with you. We're outside here, where anything could happen. He add the last part to make sure Eren know where they're right now. "Yes, Sir." Eren said with fire in his eyes. Even though he is an omega, the look on his face could be mistaken for an alpha if it's not for the long eyelashes, beautiful face and plump lips that he had.  
     They started the lesson with a hand-to-hand combat. Levi doesn't go easy even if his opponent is an omega. His punches and kicks keep hitting the boys. Steams were forming around the wounds before completely healing it. Eren kept dodging but failed miserably as the man was too fast for him.  
   "Oi, did you even fucking learn anything at the Training Corps?" He spat. The boy wasn't bad at all but he needed him to be more agile and harsher than this.  
    Eren began to remember the skill that his blond subordinate taught him. 'Dodge, break and hit.' He ducked when Levi threw a punch to his face and quickly brought his leg to kick Levi's behind his knee. When levi was kneeling on one leg, he clenched his fist and threw it into Levi's face.  
     When he thought that he had the man. Levi dodge his punch and throw himself onto Eren. Making him stumble on the ground with Levi straddling him from the top. "Brat, you're dead if someone get you like this. They'll beat you up and you won't be so lucky if they have gun or knife with them." Levi said making a slashing motion on his neck. "You can't transform even if you wanted, you'll be dead the second you leave your guard open." He get up from Eren. They had a bitter expression on his face.  
     "Get up, that's the lesson for today. Brat." Levi walked to the stream to wash the dirt from his body,Eren followed him from behind and started to clean himself. Satisfied with the cleanliness, Levi went to the kitchen to start making lunches, leaving Eren behind. The smell around Eren was sour, telling Levi that the boy was disappointed.

* * *

* * *

     Eren returns to the house after dealing with his thought. He was thinking about the reasons he can't transform. But he kept remembering his dream, what if he transformed and became the titan with that eerie smile. His hands were trembling at the thought of that.  
     He walk in the kitchen and saw food on the table. He didn't know that the man could cook before. He took his seat infront of Levi. They began to eat in their usual silence. Eren need to learn how to cook, he can't add burdens to the older man. "Captain." He said looking at the man. "What?" Levi answered with his poker face. Eren was playing with his food for awhile before finally asking. "Can you teach me how to cook?"  
    The older man looked at him for a bit before letting out a sigh and nodded to him. "But you need to watch and learn, I don't know how Petra taught you before...you must be so fucking dumb that you can't even cook a water without burning the kettle." Levi remembered when Eren accidentally burnt the kettle, it was a total mystery to all of them.  
    "Petra just gave me a recipe book and told me to follow whatever is written inside." He told the man scratching his neck. "And did you understand the instructions?" Levi looked at him while shoving another mouthful of the food inside his mouth. "...No" How can he possibly know how to do it, there's plenty of words that he didn't even know existed. What the fuck is even saute or simmer, or fold. The recipe told him to fold the egg. The only thing he know to fold is clothes.  
      Levi clicked his tongue before saying. "You're going to help me make the dinner. Just do what I told you." Cooking wasn't about the skills it's about the flavours. No matter how high skilled you're, what matter is the taste of the food.

* * *

* * *

     They finished eating. Eren was washing the dishes at the sink, while Levi was sitting in the living room, making fishing rods with the stuff they got yesterday.  
    Eren come and sit on the sofa watching the man beside him crafting something. Levi let him watch. When he's done he put the fishing rods in the workshop. The foul smell kept bothering him. He sniffed around looking for the causes of the smell. It was under the sofa, the rug.  
     "Oi, did you clean under the rug?" Levi waited for his answer. "...No, Sir." Eren said averting his eyes from the man. Who knew what will happen with his OCD superior. Clicking his tongue before adding." Stand up you fucking Brat,we're going to clean it up." He told him.  
    Eren stood up quickly. Levi told him to push the sofa until the rug isn't covered by anything. Levi pulled the rug, Eren just watch the man picking up the heavy rug by himself before realising there's a [metal door](https://goo.gl/images/vk6t4t) on the floor. "Sir,what is that?" Eren pointed at the door. It was locked with a padlock. Levi looked at what he pointed at. 'The foul smell was coming from inside it'. Levi thought."Brat, go bring me the axe." He put the rug on the floor and walked to the door. He put his ear on it, he heard something, something beastly and like it was being chained.  
       Eren come back with an axe in his hand. Levi told him to step back. He swung the axe fast and hard to the padlock, in instant the padlock broke into two. Levi opened the door, it's dark and there's stairs leading to the bottom. "A basement." He said. "Eren, give me the lantern." Eren quickly grabbed the lantern on the table. Giving it to the man who's still holding the axe in his hand. "Walk behind me." Levi told him,he nodded before they walked down.  
      There's another door but it's unlocked. Levi opened it slowly, he peeked inside and saw something he wished aren't there. "Titan." Levi told Eren. "What are we going to do?" Eren waited for his call. "It's a two meter titan, chained to the wall. I'll go kill it." Levi gripped hard on the axe. He opened the door quickly, run and jumped while swinging the axe to the monster's head. Then the head fall down and Levi swiftly cut it's nape. Steam coming out from the monster's before it vanished into thin air. He panted slightly from the adrenaline rushing in him.  
      Eren walked in the room and scanned it. The first thing that he saw was a woman. To be exactly, a corpse. He then saw, a baby. Beside the corpse. Eren quickly ran and sit infront of the two. The woman was already dead but the baby was still breathing faintly. "Captain!" He called for Levi.  
      Levi quickly went to stood beside him. He looked at the woman,with the child still alive,the woman must've died before they came to the house. They've been in the house for three days. That mean the child haven't drink and eat anything for more than three days. The child looked like 9 months old,covered in urine,shit and drool.  
      "Eren take that child." He said. He walked out from the room. Just who the hell had trapped them inside the room. That bastard must've been so heartless. He went to the backyard, picked up the hoe and started digging hole under a tree to bury the corpse.  
Eren on the other hand,picked up the baby carefully. He remembered seeing a baby bottle in one of the shelves. He put the baby on the bed,he quickly grabbed the bottle,wash it and fill it up with the leftover milk from their breakfast. He brought the bottle to the baby,picked it up in his hold and placed it near it's mouth. The baby began to suck slowly. Eren let out breath of relief after he saw the baby sucking the bottle eagerly. He started to rock gently, easing the baby in his arms.  
      After the baby finished with it's meal. Eren pat it's back gently, making the baby burp. He washed the baby with warm water.               Thankfully there's still hot water from their lunches. The baby was a boy, he looked malnourished and small. When the baby was clean, Eren took him to the nursery room. He remembered seeing small closet int he room,probably storing small clothes for this baby. He picked up clean clothes for the child.  
     He made a diaper for the baby before dressing him with clothes. The baby should be still hungry, judging that he hadn't eat for couple days. He put the baby in his crib. The moment he left the baby, he could hear him crying. Eren went back to the room, picking the baby up and shushing it gently. "Shh..it's okay...don't cry." He said to the baby. He need to milk the cow for the baby,but he can't leave him alone. He walked out from the room with the baby, the living room is back like how it was in the first place. Levi must've put it back in place,he thought.  
      He brought the baby to the backyard, Levi was closing the grave when he arrived there. "Captain." Eren called the man. Levi walked towards him looking at the baby while holding the hoes on his shoulder. 'It's clean.' He thought before saying "What is it Brat?" While looking at the boy with his poker face. "Could you milk the cow please? For the baby?" Eren asked while holding the baby whose eyes is still teary and nose red from crying earlier.  
       Levi doesn't say anything and do what he was asked. When it's enough, he brought the milk inside, looking towards Eren with the baby sitting at the table. "Brat,the milk." He put the bucket on the table. He took enough for the baby to drinks four bottle.  
     Eren fill the bottle with the milk before Levi put the rest inside a big glass bottle and secured it with a cork he just washed. Eren hold the baby as it drinks. He rocked slightly making the baby sleepy before falling asleep in Eren's arms. The baby had finally asleep after drinking two servings of the milk.  
Levi took his seat, watching at the boy closely. "Oi how did you know what to do?" Levi asked the boy who's watching fondly at the baby, looking at his superior as he was asked suddenly. "Uh- my father would bring me around when he visit patients house, I would be given the task to look after the infant, even though I was a child myself, but the mother would teach me how to do it even when they're sick."  
      Levi kept hearing his story before asking. "What about their father? Don't they ever help you?" Eren looked at him sadly. "They're mostly dead or a drunkards." Eren told him.  
Eren put the baby in his crib. He was sleeping peacefully away from this cruel world they lived. When he came back to the kitchen,levi was already standing infront of the counter, preparing to cook dinner.  
     "Brat come closer." Levi told him. Eren walked and stood near the smaller man. "You're gonna learn how to make bread and clear soup, it's simple, just do what i tell you to do." Levi said to him. He begun his instructions by telling Eren to put one and a half cup of water inside a big bowl. Then he told him to add one teaspoon fresh yeast that they found yesterday, into the bowl and to mix it together.  
      He told him to put in two and a half cup of flour into a separate bowl,then mix the dry ingredients together. He told Eren to add the water and yeast solution and mix together until it starts to come together a sticky, cohesive dough, then cover and leave it for 10 minutes.  
     While they waited, Levi asked Eren to peel the potatoes and carrots that he harvested yesterday. When ten minutes had passed.Levi told Eren to grease grease his hands and a flat clean surface with olive oil. Then remove the dough from the bowl and knead for 10 minutes, then form the dough into a smooth round ball. He told him to wipe the bowl clean and grease with olive oil, then return the dough ball to the bowl and leave for a further 10 minutes.  
     Levi told Eren that they were going to cook soup. Levi cut the potatoes and carrot into dices and told Eren to do the same. Although Eren seemed worried at first handling the knife,he became better at cutting the vegetables. Maybe Eren can cook with a proper teaching, not just giving him recipe book. Eren washed it first before putting it inside the pot on the stoves. Levi had saute an onion first before adding water in it. The onion will give the soup more aroma and flavours. He then add salt and black pepper before closing it with the lid.  
      Continuing their bread making. Levi told him to remove the dough from the bowl and knead once more on the clean oiled surface. Then shape again into a round smooth ball and return to rest in the bowl, covered, for one night in a warm place.  
    "It's for the bread to rise and become softer. You wouldn't want to eat a hard bread won't you?" Levi answered when Eren asked why they need to leave it for one night.  
Then he told him that he need to wake up earlier tomorrow to divide the dough into four equal pieces. Then shape each into a ball and arrange into a loaf tin. Leave to rise until almost doubled in height which usually take around one hour. Then dust the risen bread with a little flour and bake until it's golden brown.  
      Eren heard the instructions carefully and kept reminding himself over and over again when he heard crying sounds from the nursery. He had left the baby to sleep for three hours,he must've been hungry right now. He excused himself to bring the baby to the kitchen.  
     Levi was boiling the water when Eren brought the baby to the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Levi prepared his milk and warm it for a bit with the hot water. "Here, give it to little Brat." He said passing the bottle to Eren.  
      'Little Brat...' Eren thought. He wasn't surprised with Levi's choice of words for people nickname. Because Hange was four-eyes and commander Erwin was Eyebrows, he even callled commander Pixis, Baldie secretly when he thought people wasn't listening, but Eren did heard him.  
      Levi served the food on the table while Eren was busy with the baby. Their food was soup and leftover bread from the breakfast. Levi begun to eat while Eren was still feeding the baby. When Levi's finished with his food, Eren still struggled on getting the baby to drink his milk. "Aren't you hungry? Why won't you drink?" He asked the baby,letting out distressed scents. He was worried with the baby and felt terrible that the baby refused to drink. His grumbling stomach didn't help at all.  
      "Brat, pass him to me. You need to eat." Levi said clicking his tongue. Eren was wary that the older man doesn't know how to take care of the baby. He give the baby to him slowly. "Don't let him fall. Alright, Sir?" He said worried that Levi would drop the baby. "Fucking shit, do you think I don't know how to take care this little Brat here? You're ten years too early to told me what to do." He spat. Eren just nodded at him, still not believing his words.  
      Levi, holding the baby in one arm stood up and walked to the counter. Grab a small bowl with his other hands and goes to pick the vegetables from the soup. He drain it first before putting it into the bowl. He then took a teaspoon and begun to mash the vegetables until it become pulp. "Little Brat, you better eat or you'll be weak like that person." He said pointing at Eren. The baby just looked at Eren. "Captain,I'm not weak." Eren whined. "Yeah, tell me that when you've won against me in hands-to-hands combat." Levi said with a smirk that disappeared roo fast before Eren could saw it.  
    The baby sat on Levi's lap, clutching on his shirt. Levi brought the spoon to his mouth and the baby eat the [mashed vegetables](https://goo.gl/images/8WEFH3). Eren just watched at the man in disbelief. Levi saw his expression and sighed. "Brat, I learned it all before I joined the Survey Corps. Isa- my friend would take a job as a babysitter and I would help her around." Levi told him while wiping the baby's face. "Ah- Okay." Eren answered.  
    He then looked at the baby before opening his mouth. "What are we going to call him, Captain?" They need name for the baby,they couldn't just call him baby or little Brat. "What is your suggestion Brat?" Eren was slightly surprised by what he heard, he was actually preparing for the older man to tell him that they didn't have to name the baby. "H-How about Javed?" He suggests. "Why Javed?" Levi asked him, Javed wasn't a name that people would pick. "Javed means alive, he survived for a long time without any help." Eren reasons with him.  
     Levi think for awhile before saying. "Asher, I want to name him Asher." Levi said to him."Why?" He asked and slipped a 'sir' at the end. "Asher means fortunate, he's a lucky little Brat, if we are not missing and picked this house, he would've died." Levi said stroking the baby's jet black locks. "Then, how about Asher Javed Ackerman?" Eren said with shinning eyes. "Add your name too Brat, I'm not the only one who's responsible with this little Brat." He said while his index finger being hold by a smaller hand. "Asher Javed Jeager Ackerman. That's your name." He said pinching the baby's cheek. The baby broke into smile at that and clap his hand together. Showing that he's happy.  
    Levi left Eren to clean up and brought Asher to the nursery. He put him down and Asher begun to crawl around happily. "You poor little Brat, why did you have to lose your mother so early." Levi lost his mother around Eren's age when he lost his mother too. They're just a child, but at least they can remember something about their mother. This little Brat is just around 9 months old, he probably doesn't remember anything at all.  
    He sat on the floor. When Asher heard him,he turned around and plopped himself onto Levi's lap. Making a poor effort to stand before falling on his own butt. He laughed when his butt hit the floor. Levi smiled slightly looking at the baby and pinched his cheek. When the door opened suddenly, a fresh out of bath Eren with a new night gown and pants appeared behind the door, Levi took his hand quickly and told Eren that he need to take a bath too.  
    "Okay." Eren replied before making his way to Asher with his bottle. He's glad that his superior OCD behaviour saved this little precious thing. He kept telling himself that everything will be okay. The Survey Corps and friends are searching for them. There's no titan that will go near this house. He's safe with the baby and the older man.  
Asher yawned loudly making him snapped out from his thought. He picked him up, made him drink for a bit before putting him in the crib to sleep. Eren walked out quietly and closed the door behind him.  
     "Oi you forgot to pick up the laundry." Levi spooked him from behind. "Shit!" He cursed automatically. "What the fuck did you say." Levi glared at him. If look could kill, he'll probably be dead by now from the older man stares. "S-Sorry, sir." Eren said holding his heart, suprised by the older man. "Don't forget to pick up the laundry again." Levi told him. He was holding the laundry basket, meaning he just finished picking up the laundry that Eren should've pick hours ago.  
    "I'm sorry for making you do my job, Captain." He apologised when the man returned to the living room. Levi just rolled his eyes before going inside the bedroom and closing the door behind him.  
    Today have been such a long day. Tiring and eventful. Eren took his place under the cover on the sofa. Asher and Levi were asleep in their own room. It was such a peaceful night. Eren closed his eyes, scared of the nightmare that will appear in his mind.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for two days...yay!! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked the chapter...btw i don't know anything about how to take care a malnourished child or anything medical related. Thank you for reading...wil update soon


	4. The Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's nightmares become too much for him to handle and he finally broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back after like 4 months...I'm fine but not fully recovered yet. I'm in my senior year right now so as you guessed I'll be busy. But I'll find time to write this story. I'm not dropping this story. Never :) 
> 
> *This ch is unbeta-ed

    “Eren, why?” Someone asked him, he was sitting on a chair. “Why did you do that?” That person kept asking. “Why can't you do something right?” Eren was looking at the floor. “Why did you drag us with you?”

     Someone else asked. “Speak Eren, you need to tell us the reason.” A familiar voice spoke. He kept looking at the floor. He could see the shadows of people surrounding him. Then someone put his or her arm on his shoulder before leaning down. That person whispered to him. “Useless.”

* * *

     Eren woke up from his dream, panting for air as always. He wiped the sweat on his forehead with his hand. “It's fine. It's just a dream.” He muttered quietly to himself. Scared to sleep again, he get up from the sofa and walked to check on Asher. The world outside of the house was still sleeping. The sun was just starting to rise. It's not morning yet. it's still dusk when Eren woke up. Probably around 4 AM.

     He opened the nursery room quietly, peeking his head inside to look at the child without waking him up. Asher was still sleeping in the crib. Eren smiled when he saw that Asher is sleeping soundly. He closed the door and walked to the kitchen before sitting at the table.

He remembered the bread that they were making last night. He made his way to the kitchen counter to continue what they left the night before. He divided the dough into four pieces. He was struggling to remember what the older has told him a little bit and was contemplating to wake up the man. But thinking about the reactions he might get, he then pushed the thought away.

      He rolled the doughs into balls and put it in the loaf tin that he just greased with oil. He then left it to rise while he light the fire to bake the bread. He piled up the wood before lighting it up. He then shuffled around the kitchen. Cooking water for tea, putting the milk inside the baby bottle before warming it up for Asher. He then went to the backyard to pick up some berries. He doesn't know how to make a jam yet, so he'll leave that for the other man to do.

     He put he basket down on the counter. The bread has risen and ready to be baked. He adjusted the heat a little bit before putting the loaf tin inside. He sat at the table with two cups of tea in front of him. ‘Ah, this place is too quiet.’ He started having thoughts running in his head. ‘ What will happen to us? We have a child with us right now.’ He started to think about Asher. ‘What if we're stuck here forever?” His thought became wild. ‘What if we're going to die?’ Then he remembered his dream. The words thrown to him. ‘Murderer.’ He stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair behind him. Voices insulting him in head become louder. “Stop. Please stop it.” He begged. It didn't stop. He ran to the backyard, trying to find somewhere quiet.

     He cupped his ears with his hands, trying to stay away from the voices. He felt tear drops on his face and sat under the tree, hugging his knee to his chest.

* * *

    A loud sounds was coming from behind the door. The sound of someone crying. Levi reluctantly rouse from the soft bed. He groaned and pinched his nose bridge . He then wore the shirt that was sitting on the chair. He stepped out from the door while still buttoning his shirt. He scanned the sofa where Eren should've been sleeping. The boy wasn't there and there was a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen.

    He walked into the nursery room and found that Asher was crying. He picked him up and went to the kitchen. ‘Where the hell he is.’ He thought when he walked into an empty kitchen. He saw that Eren had left the bread in the oven. The bread was already golden brown. He took it out He took it out skilfully with one hand while he was still holding crying Asher in his other arms.

     He smelled that Asher's diaper need to be changed. He brought him to the bathroom. He changed his diaper in a blink of an eyes. He's mad at Eren for leaving the food behind. He brought Asher back to the nursery room since it was still early and feed him the milk that was sitting on the counter. Rocking back and forth, patting his back lightly while he was drinking from the bottle.

      When Levi thought that Asher was asleep he put him in the crib. Before he could even walk away from the baby, Asher begun to cry. Levi sighed and pick him up in his arms, Asher stopped crying immediately when he was in his arms.

      He knew that the only options that he had was to bring Asher with him while he searched for Eren. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He step in the kitchen and smelled for Eren scent. Eren usual smell was not there, instead there was some sour smell, it smelled like the boy was distressed.

       He followed the scent and found out that the boy was sitting under the tree. He heard the sounds of someone sniffling. It surely wasn't Asher since the Little Brat was smiling and playing with his shirt button. ‘Did he cried again?’ Levi thought and rolled his eyes.

      “Oi, what are you doing over there?” He asked while making his way towards the boy. He waited for his response, but nothing come from the boy. “ What happened?” He tried to be patient with him since he knew that the boy was having some problems, especially with his dreams. He was standing in front of the boy who was hiding his face in his knee.

      “Tell me what is going on before I kick you in front of Asher.” Levi patience was diminishing as the time pass and Eren still hasn't make any sounds other than sniffling. Hearing that he will kick him, Eren look up to the angry man. He could feel the angry aura surrounding him.

      He remembered his dream when Levi called him a killer. Tears started to pool inside his eyes. A tears drop and was followed with more falling on his face. “Oi, don’t cry.” Levi could see confusion on Asher face as he watched Eren cries. Crying was contagious to baby, so when Eren begun to cry, Asher was starting to cry too.

     Levi need to make Eren stop crying because he knew Asher wouldn't stop before the other stopped. He clicked his tongue before sitting beside him. “Brat, just fucking tell me what happened.” He tried again. “Just tell me what happened, I couldn't do anything if you didn't tell me what is going on.” Levi was irritated.

     “Eren, don't just sit there and cry. Tell me what the fuck happened.” ‘so that you and Asher will stop crying.’ He thought. Levi didn't signed up to be a babysitter for two cry-babies. He doesn't need to start his day with distressed Eren and Asher. ‘What the fuck is this situation.’ Cursing for whatever that caused them in that situation.

     When Eren heard Levi called his name and not Brat. He became even more distressed, the nightmare he had this past days was haunting him. Making him believe that they will die outside here and there's no hope left for humanity to win against titan.

      Sensing that Eren was becoming more distressed, Levi couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Eren’s hair and pulled his head up so that the two was making eye contact with each other. Eren was a mess, tears was falling on his cheeks, his eyes were bloodshot and he was gasping for air. “Oi, breath properly.” Seeing that Eren couldn't steadied his breath, Levi realised that he was hyperventilating.

    Levi doesn't give a fuck about the consequences of his action. He just want to make the boys stop crying. He pushed Eren head to the crook of his neck and changed his scent to a comforting one. Eren was clutching on his shirt, feeling his heart beat underneath it.

     “Brat, you need to inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale.” Eren could feel the way his chest rise and fall. He stopped panting and used his nose to breath slowly. When he has stopped panting and breathing properly, his head wasn't dizzy anymore and he could feel the man fingers tangling in his messy locks.

      The way they're right now was too close for their comfort, but Eren just didn't care because the older man scent was comforting. As an Alpha, the way Levi was letting out a comforting scent to another person who was not his mate was wrong. Even though it's wrong, he just didn't give a fuck anymore. But it's really against his principles about being this close to somebody. Hell he'd never even hugged someone for the past decades of his life. Now he's holding a baby and hugging his subordinate.

      “Tell me what happened.” Levi said. Eren was still burying his head in Levi's neck. He knew that he couldn't keep it to himself anymore or else he'll cry again. “Nightmares.” He told him, then pulled his head up to look at the man while his hand was still clutching on his shirt. “Sir, why does titans exist? Why did it kill people? Why can't we just live in silent? WHY DID I'M HUMANITY’S LAST HOPE?!” Levi just listened to his complaints. “And why am I so useless?” He asked quietly.  
Levi could hear the pain in his questions.

     “Brat, you're not useless.” He told him seriously. “I'm useless, the voices in my head kept telling me that.” He told him. “Brat, tell me who is the one that close the big hole on the wall. Who is the one that stopped the Female Titan.” Levi tried to convince him.

    “But what about them?” Eren couldn't look at his Captain anymore. “Who?” Levi asked. “Petra, Aulou, Erd, and Gunther. I'm the one that killed them.” He said with tears. It had been awhile since Levi heard their names.

      Memories of them together begun surfacing in his mind. ‘So he's still blaming himself.’ Levi thought before opening up his mouth.“Brat, you can't blame yourself for their death. The one you should blame is the Female Titan.” Levi grabbed his shoulder.

    “But if I helped them earlier they might’ve been alive right now.” Eren was actually hoping that the man was blaming him for their death. “If you helped them when they said to trust them, it means you didn't trust them at all.” Levi sternly said. “I believed in them!” Eren cried. “ That's the reason why you couldn't and shouldn't helped them, because you believed in them. If you blamed yourself, then I should too, even more than you.” He spat while panting in anger.

    “It's not your fault, Sir.” He said with pained look on his face. “If it's not my fault then it's not yours too. Rather than pointing fingers to who to be blamed, we just have to move on and leave the past behind. Let it be a lesson to learn from.” Levi told him.

    That's the first time Eren had heard the man talk for too long. He felt somewhat relieved when the man told him to stop blaming himself and it's not his fault at all.

    “Get up Brat, it's cold outside and Asher is freezing.” When Levi said Asher's name he finally realised that Asher was there. He get up quickly from the ground quickly, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his nightgown.

     Asher on the other hand stopped crying and opening his arms, telling Eren to pick him up. Eren smiled a little watching the boy. He took Asher from Levi and helped the man get up from the ground. Levi wanted to say something sarcastic about making him sit at the dirty ground but closed his mouth, afraid that Eren was still emotional.

     Asher sneezed and then his stomach growled loudly. Eren laughed a little when he saw a snot dripping from Asher nose. “Shall we get inside?” He said and Levi walk after him to the house.

* * *

      “Brat, don't go running on your own after this.” Levi scold him while he was putting the jam he just made into a small mason jar, then, he put the jam on the table. Eren was feeding Asher some mashed berries.

      The foods were served on the table. Levi made new teas because the one Eren made had become cold while they were outside. Levi sat in front of the quiet boy and sighed. “What if you run into the wood and become lost? There are too many dangerous things outside here. We're not inside the wall.” Well they're inside the wall, but not the safe one.

     “Yes, Sir.” Eren replied. Levi just clicked his tongue and told him to eat. They were eating in silence before Levi remembered Eren saying something about nightmares.

     “Brat, tell me about your nightmares.” Levi wasn't good with words and very blunt when he talked. “It's nothing, Sir.” Eren tried to play dumb and avoid telling the other man about his nightmares. “Brat, it's not fucking nothing. What if you become like this again? Stop being so stubborn and let it out.” Levi glared at him.

      Eren let out a sigh and begun telling Levi what happened in his dreams with teary eyes. “What if it becomes real?” Eren asked him, scared of what the man will say since he has been so quiet listening to him attentively.

      “What fucking shit is that. First, I'm still alive. Second, you didn't kill anyone. And thirdly, find a way to stop that shitty dreams.” Levi said that while glaring at him. His scent turning into something dark. “I’ll find a way, Sir.” Eren took a glance at him before looking at Asher who was looking between him and Levi.

     “Today, go into the wood and cut some straight woods, we need to make Asher a high chair.” Levi said before taking a bite of his slice of bread. “Who's going to watch Asher?” Eren said while playing with Asher's hand. “I'm going to bring Asher to the farm.” Levi told him. Eren just nodded.

* * *

    Eren had finished preparing the bathtub for Levi and Asher to bath before he step out into the wood with axe in his hand. He didn't forget to water the small garden Levi made yesterday before he went to search for the woods.

     Levi get into the bathtub with Asher. Washing the boy first before he clean himself. Asher was playing with some of the bubble that appeared on the water surface. Popping it with his tiny hand. “Guuhhh.” He made a sounds when the bubble pop. “Kyaa.” He said when Levi took him out from the tub.

     “Little Brat.” Levi said wrapping Asher with a fresh towel. “Uh.” The boy replied. Levi pinched the boy's nose lightly making him smile to the man.

     Even though Levi looked so heartless, he had some soft spot for children. When he was still in the underground he would always help children how to defend themselves in there.

* * *

     After he's done with all the preparation before the two of them went to the farm. Levi put Asher into the cartwheel and pushed it slowly. Asher was excited, watching around with a wide eyes and smile plastered on his face. “Uh, Uh, Uh.” He was making sounds as he saw houses or trees. Levi was amused with the boy.

     When they arrived at the farm. Levi went into the barn and searched for a straw hat for Asher. He found a hat and brought it to Asher. Asher wore the hat and waited for Levi. Levi took a cabbage, some potatoes, a pumpkin and some eggs from the chicken coop. He even feed the animals before going back to the house.

     Asher was holding the cabbage, patting it lightly. Levi took out the water bottle and give some water to Asher. Eren should finish up around the noon. Levi and Asher went back to the house with the vegetables and the eggs they'd harvested.

      Levi put Asher in his crib before going to milk the cow, since there's no milk left for Asher to drink. Levi heard Asher cried, and quickly went to make his milk.

    Asher drank and fell asleep. Levi put him down slowly and went to make lunch. He cooked some [cabbage pancakes](https://images.app.goo.gl/1T7jDzE6ydt98F7T6), [pumpkin soup](https://images.app.goo.gl/DDhuYZNAJ47fbYaG7), and baked potatoes. Eren was back with the woods when Levi was serving the food on the table.

     Levi told him to wash his hand before he eat. Eren put the woods he just gathered in the workshop, checking on Asher before joining Levi at the table. His mind actually cleared up after he went into the forest.

    He felt calm being alone in the forest. ‘Did Captain told me to go into the wood just to clear up my mind?’ Eren thought. The man was trying to help him and he's thankful for that. He couldn't lie that the man's scent actually helped him to relax and stopped the voice in his head.

    After the meal. Eren went to the stream to wash their dirty clothes. Levi was in the workshop making the high chair for Asher. He Just nailed the woods together. It was done in a blink of an eyes. He put the high chair in the kitchen, then check on Asher whether he's still asleep or not.

     Apparently Asher was awake and was playing with his toe. Levi pick him up and bring him to the kitchen. When Asher saw the high chair he made a sound. “Uh.” Levi heard it and smiled a little bit. He put Asher in the high chair and grabbed some of the pumpkin soup for him.

     Asher eat and smiled at Levi. A soft look was plastered on his face but it disappeared so fast because Eren returned from hanging up the clothes. Levi was trying to let Eren feed Asher but he smelled a distressed scents on Eren.

     “What the fuck happened again?” Levi asked irritated by the boy. “I couldn't transform.” Eren said putting down the basket on the floor. Levi was thinking about the risk of Eren transforming into titan. Even if he could, their safety wouldn't be guaranteed.

     “ And I just kept thinking about my nightmares. What if-" Before Eren could finish his sentence Levi throw the spoon he was holding to Eren’s face. Eren quickly catch it with his hand before it land on his face. “Listen here Brat, you'll feed Little Brat. Put him back to sleep and pack some food, then bring it outside.” Levi glared at him and walk away.

     Eren did what he was told. ‘Did Captain hate to deal with my problem again?’ Then he remembered that Levi told him to pack some food. While he was packing the foods his thought was wilding. ‘Is he going to kick me out tonight?’ Eren didn't care if the man actually did that. But he wouldn't say that he's not disappointed or sad at all. He actually felt hurt by his assumption.

     He walked out with the foods in a basket. It's already evening, the sky is orange-ish and birds were returning to their home. Eren looked around and saw Levi sitting beside a campfire. Fishing and cooking the fish over the fire with stick.

     Eren just watched before Levi turn around when he smelled Eren’s scent. “Sir, what are you doing?” He asked and walked toward him. “What do you think I'm fucking doing, are you blind or what?” Levi rolled his eyes.

   Eren sit beside Levi and Levi gave him a fishing rod. “Why are we fishing, Sir?” Eren was so confused with the older man. At first he thought that he was going to be kicked out, but now he was going to fish with his captain. “I’ll tell you some story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the new chapter? Leave your thoughts in the comments and I'll reply to it. :D 
> 
> p/s: I really love feedback and please leave your opinion on how I'm going to continue/improve the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like it? Leave me some feedback and kudos 


End file.
